King Hastur
"I love it when people go insane; it's really funny to watch." ~ Hastur enjoying the mental pain Bagwis endures in Absolute Chaos - Episode 14: The Unspeakable One. Hastur is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm & currently serves as a main villain in the series. For years he has ruled the Yellow Kingdom, & now that he's been travelling around the Solar System, the presence of the legendary Hexacontakis has driven his attention to planet Earth. Appearance Hastur is depicted as a humanoid creature wearing a yellow cloak with a hood, or wearing what appears to be a yellow raincoat. He is known to wear different outfits depending on where he is, whether he's travelling, residing in his castle on planet Carcosa, or somewhere else. He wears black gloves & a black mask to conceal his more eldritch features. He has also been seen with tentacles for fingers. He wears a talisman bearing the Yellow Sign; Hastur's symbol. He keeps it on him at all times, usually under his cloak, but displays it openly when on Carcosa or wherever else he feels like it. But his true form is far more horrific. In that state, Hastur is depicted as a gigantic eldritch octopoid monster with yellow & green tentacles. In both forms, he has three mouths described as spinning rows of teeth that surround his fiery red eyes & one mouth between them. History Hastur is a Great Old One who was born to Nug & Yeb 1 octillion years ago on the planet Carcosa. His brother, Cthulhu was born around the same time, but was spawned on planet Vhoorl. From his childhood, Hastur would crave power, & so he had it. However, Cthulhu would always be put in the spotlight, which left Hastur in a state of envy. Fortunately, his divine right granted him the throne of the Yellow King. Since then, Hastur has kept his Carcosan citizens in a debatably decent environment. At the end of the Cretaceous Period, Hastur hatched an evil plan to banish Cthulhu to the Pacific Ocean, striking a meteor at the Earth & sending him, his city, & his people into the depths. Hastur cursed his brother to remain asleep for eons, which would put him back in the spotlight. Also, this same meteor ended up causing the Extinction of the Dinosaurs. At some point in ancient times, Hastur mated with the Outer Goddess of (Questionable) Fertility, Shub-Nig'rath for unknown reasons. Together, they spawned the bone-chilling monster named Ithaqua, who would create the myth of the Yeti on planet Earth. However, over time, Hastur would become disappointed with his son for not being powerful enough to live up to what Hastur had in mind. After 500 years of dealing with these two, Hastur abandoned Shub-Nig'rath & Ithaqua, leaving them to scavenge the Terrachaoverse. In the year 1895 A.D, Hastur decided to learn about Earth's "dominant" species: the Humans. He knew that they would make excellent slaves, but he also knew that if he waited for at least another century, he would find even more of them to bend to his will, & that their willpower could potentially diminish. He would wait for the next 121 years to return. On August 4th, 2016, Hastur became aware of a legendary device called the Hexacontakis, which grants the wielder the power to create dimensions. He traced its energy to the Ledda Residence, where he planned to take it from its current wielder, but found that the power level he sensed had suddenly vanished. He asked the first person he saw, Bagwis, if the Almighty Tallest was in the building. Bagwis told him that Dan left a half hour ago with some of his pony harem, taking the Hexacontakis with him. After a short talk, Hastur gave a piece of paper to Bagwis, asking him to take care of it for him. What he saw on that paper was the infamous Yellow Sign, which Hastur uses to control & induce insanity upon the minds of others. With a sinister cackle, Hastur went into the office to find Imhotep, Mecha-Hairy Harry, Dinosaur Man, & Jack Jarren. Imhotep loudly announced the presence of the Unspeakable One, prompting Mecha-Hairy Harry to charge at the Yellow King, only to be blasted into pieces & turned into gravel. Dinosaur Man was the next to challenge Hastur's power. The King in Yellow would turn his left hand into a shiny black tentacle & strangled Dinosaur Man for a bit. Jack then fired his Gamma Rays at Hastur, knocking him back. Hastur would quickly retaliate with a telekinetic push, which briefly knocked out Jack. After explaining to Imhotep that what he came for wasn't there, Hastur left the room. He would look around the house, but there was no one else to be found. Hastur went back downstairs & told Imhotep that his visit was over. On January 1st, 2017, Hastur would send his Royal Scientist, Dr. Horridus Zolis to the Ledda Residence & bring the Hexacontakis before him. The Yellow King was in no mood to do all the dirty work himself. When Zolis returned, he arrived empty-handed, & explained what went wrong. Based on what he was told, Hastur would be inspired to formulate a new tactic in retrieving this legendary tool. He assigned Zolis to find a multitude of powerful beings to serve the Yellow Kingdom. He's been waiting patiently since then. On February 4th, Archaios was brought before Hastur, courtesy of Zolis. Archaios was then initiated into the Yellow Kingdom, with Hastur embellishing the power of the Yellow Sign within his new Yidrovian servant. Hastur was seen again on August 14th, sitting outside on planet Carcosa reading a frightening looking book. Zolis was also present, directing Hastur's attention to the sky, noticing a Spittle Runner cruising by. Because of his godlike presence, Hastur was able to sense not one, but two of his imperial enemies on board, which gave him an idea; reshape the clouds in the sky to say "I'M WATCHING YOU." On January 28th, 2018, Dr. Zolis had returned to the Tower of Terror on Carcosa to bring Hastur the good news. Hastur was just reading a book before Zolis walked in, & was introduced to the Screaming Skull. Zolis also spoke of Chernobyl Zeta & Bleatherface, explaining their abilities to Hastur, who noted that Zolis had only been bringing him monstrous villains, & not intellectual villains. Zolis understood this, & declared that he'd return to Earth to hopefully find some supervillains who could join the kingdom. Hastur scolded Zolis; he believes Earth is the home to the dumbest species in the universe, as well as pointing out that the Tallest still lives there. Fortunately, Zolis knew exactly where to go. He teleported to the Deep Creeps' current base, where he would recruit the members of the crime syndicate. However, upon returning to Carcosa, Hastur pointed out that Zolis had come back alone. Dr. Victor Zolostene had explicitly stated to Zolis that he & his teammates would only work with Hastur, never for him. Hastur was disappointed at the lack of compliance, but was still pleased that Zolis was successful in finding new allies. In fact, he decided to promote Zolis to Cultural Ambassador. Zolis was delighted. When asked about why he won't just retrieve the Hexacontakis himself, Hastur stated that if he just showed up again, he & Dan would have a fight, & he'd rather not risk that. The Yellow King then confessed that he & Dan are quite similar. Zolis proceeded to ask Hastur about the book he was reading, & it was revealed to be the last copy of the Necronomicon. Hastur noted that this copy is missing a few things that are vital when reading the book. Utilizing a spell in the book, Hastur's eyes glowed a fearsome red as he revived the author of the Necronomicon, Abdul Alhazred. On February 17th, Hastur dispatched the Screaming Skull onto Earth to attack Imhotep & Jack, who were at a hotel with Black Panther. Though the skull only caused a little bit of mayhem, Hastur was entertained nonetheless; he just wanted something humorous to see. On July 22nd, Hastur & Victor Zolostene would make a visit to Dan's house while he would be away on Irk for his birthday. Seizing the opportunity, the two villains would make an attempt to find out a secret about their common enemy in hopes of exploiting a weakness in him. Using the Scepter of Pestilence, Victor saw that Dan was indeed on Irk, as Hastur expected, & that his Infinity Gauntlet is complete. Hastur said little about this, but agreed with Victor that it was odd to not see anyone guarding the house. Hastur would then ask Victor to leave a message on Dan's computer to let him know that they were here. While the doctor was typing away, Hastur briefly surveyed the Mask of Corruption, remarking it as "amusing". They then went upstairs to find the Dimension Chamber, & of course, the Hexacontakis was not there. Hastur then explained to Victor as to why exactly he wants the Hexacontakis in the first place; he would use it to unleash wormholes onto the Earth, releasing unspeakable horrors, forcing humanity to leave their world. He would then guide them to Carcosa, where they would become his people, but he would of course kill off those who weren't needed. After Victor explained his reasoning for seeking vengeance upon Dan, the two villains would leave. However, Hastur almost caught sight of Unwoak, who was the only one guarding the house. Though he couldn't sense his power signature, Hastur knew well that someone was in Dan's old room. But he would ignore it & move on with his day, going to Victor's base. The Yellow King would be taking it easy for the rest of the year, but on December 6th, Hastur witnessed a tragic event that happened to Dan. At the end of the day, Hastur visited Dan in his dreams, trying to discuss what happened. But Dan was in no mood to talk. Still, from what he heard, he got enough clues to figure out what would happen next. The next day, Hastur would arrive at Dan's house, where he encountered Imhotep, Jack, & Lord Claudius Ko'Al. The three were prepared to fight him, & Hastur asked them what God they believed in. Claudius questioned why this was important, then gave a snarky remark that Hatsur could be envious of more popular Gods like Cthulhu, but Hastur quickly silenced the Chlorosapien by choking him with a tentacle. He let go of him & proceeded to explain why he was present; he had come to tell them that their deaths are imminent. Believing him to have come to end the world, they all prepared to fight the Great Old One, but Hastur was actually innocent. He directed their attention outside, where Dan was standing still in the snow, looking forlorn. Imhotep was angry at Hastur accusing Dan to be the one who will destroy the Earth, but Hastur continued to explain what was really going on here. Whatever happened to Dan yesterday had pushed him too far. Claudius asked what could've made Dan so depressed, but Hastur would not tell him, giving them all a cryptic clue that "the truth is hidden behind the art". With the twirl of his cape, he went to the Redimension, where he met up with the Deep Creeps & some Demons. Through Zolostene's scepter, they watched as the world ended. As the villains applauded, Zolostene noticed that Hastur had no reaction. He knew that this was not really the end. Hastur was displeased to see that Cthulhu had finally awoken, but he simply went back to sleep after seeing that the Earth was no more. He then noticed that Princess Twilight Sparkle gave Dan the Infinity Gauntlet back, which he used to rebuild the Earth & bring back everyone along with it. Hastur teleported back to Dan's place, where he explained to Imhotep, Jack, & Claudius a few more details about what just happened. They realized that Hastur was not at fault for any of this, & that he simply showed up just to scare everybody. But to continue what he was saying about what God these three may worship, he stated that whoever that might be, their God does not care about them. And just like that, Hastur teleported away. The King in Yellow would come back to Earth on July 22nd, where he would finally meet the Almighty Tallest face to face. But he wasn't alone; Hastur brought with him Zolostene, Valak, & ZoZo. Since Valak was previously condemned to Hell back in late April, Hastur had to literally pull him out of Hell for this work. As the villains saw Dan asleep, Valak wondered why Hastur didn't just kill him right on the spot, but the Yellow King wanted his archenemy to see this play out. Dan woke up & struck everyone but Zolostene with his finger lightning. Hastur was unfazed, as he blocked it with his cape. Hastur would then monologue for a bit, admitting his respect for Dan & why he had come to his house, claiming that someone like himself should not live a life of torment, & that he knew how to end his pain. Dan was confused & Zolostene went to the other end of the hallway. In a surprise attack, Hastur fired his Insane Destruction Beam at Dan, weakening him & allowing the Demons to attack. But Dan was able to fend off the unholy abominations for a bit before Hastur was able to reach for the Infinity Gauntlet. Unfortunately for him, Twilight had placed a protective spell on the gauntlet, in that only she & Dan could ever put it on. Dan returned to his room & briefly gloated about his power, but Hastur turned the tables & started to shapeshift, firing his beam at Dan once again & knocked him down. Claiming he could simply reverse Twilight's spell, Hastur flew towards the gauntlet, but Dan fired two electric blasts at him, hoping he could slow him down, but a tentacle swooped from under his cloak & impaled Dan in the heart, draining his energy & causing immense pain. The Feaster from Afar was ready to turn insanity into reality, but the gauntlet suddenly disappeared. Everything started to glow purple, alerting the other villains to look into the sky. Twilight was flying towards the house, creating a vibrant display of power in the clouds; she had the gauntlet. Hastur ordered his fellow evil-doers to retreat to Carcosa, as he himself would leave after wishing Dan a happy birthday. Later thay day, Hastur & Zolostene were talking about how Twilight messed everything up, but then Dr. Zolis appeared to lighten the mood. Apparently, Zolostene had stolen the Hexacontakis before they left, & gave it to the Yellow King. Hastur was thankful, but stated that he no longer wanted the Hexacontakis, claiming that he needed to find a power even greater than the Infinity Stones if he were to defeat Dan once & for all. Because of this, he gave the Hexacontakis back to Zolostene, who would then leave. After that, the Executioner appeared to tell his king some news. According to Ghatanothoa, Hastur's son Ithaqua is confirmed to be dwelling in the Arctic Ocean. Now there are 8 Great Old Ones living on Earth. As Hastur looked into the stormy sky, he pondered if anymore Old Ones would make residence on the famed blue & green planet. To this day, Hastur remains on Carcosa, where he continues to rule his insane world. It is unknown if he has found the revived Alhazred yet, or if he has been brought before him already. Personality Hastur relishes the idea of complete control over all he surveys, but will be content with what he has until a new opportunity will come to him. His presence demands respect & attention, as he is a descendant of Azathoth himself. Hastur believes those who are below him do not deserve any sympathy from him whatsoever, but he also likes to influence creative minds & have them create things for him, as well as greatly appreciating loyalty from his subjects. This is why he likes to have his subjects perform tasks for him, to test how faithful they are to their ruler & to what extent they're willing to go to please him. Apparently, Hastur really likes to see people go insane. To him, insanity is reality & logic is boring. Sanity is a concept that he is far beyond, anyway. What's even more terrifying is that he considers injuring two more, mentally torturing one of, & even killing one of Imhotep's friends as "mercy". He also doesn't get along well with his family, showing nothing but contempt for his brother Cthulhu, & showing no sign of respect for his (now ex)mate Shub-Nig'rath, or his son Ithaqua. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Godlike Strength: Hastur is incredibly strong, thanks to the biology of his species. He can strangle & take down strong opponents like Dinosaur Man & Golden Claudius with ease. He can even puncture the flesh of a Kaiser with one of his razor-tipped tentacles. Because he is a Great Old One, he can likely move celestial bodies, as well. His maximum strength is unknown. Godlike Speed: Hastur can move at incredible speeds, which makes him very difficult to fight. He uses his speed to his advantage to make a counterattack quicker than his opponents could see. His top speed is unknown. Invulnerability: Hastur may not be invincible, but he is certainly nigh-indestructible. He can shrug off Jack's Gamma Rays & remain nearly unfazed by Dan's electrokinesis. His maximum durability is unknown, but it's well implied that he can tank celestial-level damage. Immortality: Hastur cannot be killed & can live for as long as he wants. Self-Regeneration: His otherworldly biology gives Hastur the ability to instantly heal from any wound, no matter how severe. Anti-Gravity Flight: Hastur is capable of interstellar flight, regardless of his form, though he can presumably become tired from flying too far. His top flight speed is unknown. Shapeshifting: Hastur can change his appearance, choosing from a variety of avatars. His most famous (& commonly used) form is the King in Yellow, which is how he is portrayed in the series. One of his other avatars is the Feaster from Afar. In this form, he resembles a bat with razor-tipped tentacles. In his King in Yellow form, he can also morph his arms into long, black tentacles which he uses to strangle people. However, it's his true form which houses the most power. In that form, he appears as a gargantuan, vaguely octopoid monster, & in this state, all of his powers & abilities are at their maximum. Special Powers Ultipotence: Hastur is one of the most powerful villains on the show. Because he is a God, he can access powers beyond our wildest dreams & our worst nightmares. * Higher Dimensional Manipulation: Hatur himself is not a 3-dimensional being or even a 4-dimensional being. The Great Old Ones exist in 5 to 6 dimensions, granting them a higher status of being. ** Temporal Window: Being a 6th dimensional being, Hastur can see into alternative timelines. This is how he always knows what to do when conjuring an evil plan. * Dark Magic: Hastur has almost unlimited magical powers, which can be used for a variety of purposes. For instance, he turned Mecha-Hairy Harry into a pile of gravel, killing him instantly. He can also summon Demons. * Cosmic Energy Manipulation: As a Great Old One, Hastur can manipulate the many energies that compose the universe. In fact, it is possible that he created the very planet that he rules. ** Insane Destruction Beam: Hastur can fire a devastating disintegration beam from his face. * Reality Warping: Hastur can affect reality itself merely through his presence. Wherever he goes, the color yellow tends to follow him like a shadow. He also warps reality to make outcomes turn out in his favor, though this doesn't always work. One instance of his reality warping was shown when he made the clouds of Carcosa spell out a message that could be seen in space, specifically to Jack, Imhotep, & Batman. Another example of his reality warping was when he literally pulled Valak out of a painting of him, dragging him out of Hell & back onto the Earth. * Cosmic Clairvoyance: Hastur has a sense of cosmic awareness that is very useful to the Yellow King when needed. Hastur is able to tell who exactly is where, even when they are not seen. This is how he was able to sense who was on the Spittle Runner that graced across the carcosian skies. He can even use this ability to identify those who can hide their power signatures, like Unwoak. His cosmic awareness also allows him to monitor events from across the stars, as he has claimed to have witnesses many events in Dan's life. Teleportation: Hastur can disappear & reappear to wherever he needs to be. Although, he usually prefers flight as a means of transportation, as that provides him with more sights to see. Telekinesis: Hastur can move objects & people with his mind, usually applying a hand gesture when doing so. He displayed this power when he knocked out Jack in Absolute Chaos - Episode 14: The Unspeakable One. Telepathy: Hastur can use his mind to communicate with others, often to bend people's minds to do his bidding. * Insanity Inducement: Hastur is infamous for manipulating the minds of others, substituting their sanity for insanity. Simply by gazing into his eyes can one be driven mad. If not that, then he can embed the insanity in the Yellow Sign, his signature symbol. Almost all who gaze upon it will be vulnerable to its effects, & are therefore susceptible to Hastur's control. Weaknesses Hastur's weaknesses are few. While beings not as powerful as him could push him back like Jack Jarren & his Gamma Ray, Hastur's healing factor appears to rid him of any pain rather quickly. One weakness to point out is that his Cosmic Clairvoyance can be negated by the Reality Stone. Also, if you are already confirmed to be insane, his Insanity Inducement will have no effect on you. However, this doesn't ignore the fact that Hastur was cursed by Cthulhu so that he couldn't access his true form as long as Cthulhu remains asleep. This means that Hastur cannot operate at his full power. But once the stars align perfectly, both of these eldritch abominations will be set free. Trivia * He is based off of the Ambrose Bierce deity of the same name. * For some reason, his tentacles are a pinkish red when he's talking to Imhotep in Absolute Chaos - Episode 14: The Unspeakable One, when they're usually a greenish-yellow or black. * His first outfit appears to have a picture of Mickey Mouse on the back of it. Whether or not Hatsur is a Disney fan is unknown, but given his powers of manipulation, it's possible that the Yellow Sign has influenced Walt Disney to create a thing or two for Hastur. * Hastur's overall character is a shocking parallel to his archenemy, Dan. Both of them are powerful, godlike rulers who are creative, & they both tend to react violently when things don't go their way. Hastur himself even points this out in Absolute Chaos - Episode 20: The Kingdom Expands. * This particular incarnation of Hastur bears many similarities to King Ghidorah from the Godzilla series. They're both considered Kings, have a yellow/golden color scheme, have dragon wings, are aliens, & are portrayed as evil. In a way, Hastur is to Ghidorah as Dan is to Godzilla. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Characters with multiple alignments Category:Gods Category:Great Old Ones Category:Rulers Category:Leaders Category:Kings Category:Yellow Kingdom Category:Intellects Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:5th Dimensional Beings Category:6th Dimensional Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Insane Category:Male Category:Ancient Category:Monsters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Form-Changers Category:Cosmic Horror Category:Omnipotent Category:Aliens Category:Immortal Category:Abstract Entities